New Life In Elmore
by Rakurai-Kamikaze
Summary: When a new yet rich and wealthy student moved to Elmore, and met a furry blue feline and a walking goldfish together. They'll encounter crazy adventures and stories. Watch them going in a adventure they never had before
1. First Day

**Uuuuuuuuhhhh... what should i say... i'm...SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ANY CHAPTERS LATELY I'VE BEEN GETTING WRITER'S BLOCK AND THEY'RE ON HIATUS FOR NOW. Yep, sorry. Anyways to make it up for you i made this story about Thunder, my OC being a new kid in Elmore, hence this story's name (Yes it's not creative). I've been reading those type of stories where your OC moved to Elmore and start their crazy adventures, yes it's not original, but heck i can do whatever i want, unless if i made something wrong. Lets just start the story, i don't wanna fall on a rock again...or fall into a hole.**

 ** _BEEP BEEP BEEP!!_**

The sound that the alarm makes irritates a boy who was under his blanket, trying to cover the annoying sound so it will be less annoying, but that backfired. He pulls his covers away to reveal a irritated yet tiresome blue feline that looks like a eleven year old with a shade of black covering above his oval shaped orange nose and his extremely pointy ears, the fur around his eyes weren't covered by black, it was blue, the leftover blue fur reached below his eyes and made it to his cheeks. His eyes were closed while his teeth was clenching in irritation, the feline was seen wearing a plain white vest with black shorts, revealing his white furred paws and feet.

"Why won't you stop..." The feline complained before snatching the noisy alarm, he examines it with his tired eyes before throwing it to a wall.

The feline stood up, revealing his height that's already surpassed most of the students in his old school. He rubbed his eyes to reveal his hazel colored eyes even though he still has that small black rings below his eyes. He scratches his messy hair before walking to his personal bathroom which his bedroom has.

The feline looked at the mirror, thinking to himself about everything. For a minute he was spacing out, then he snapped to reality as he hurried to wash his face and brush his teeth. After he'd done that, he grabbed a comb and combs his hair until it's nice and well. The face wash had washed the black rings on his eyes away, as well as his sleepiness.

He comes back and hurriedly put on a white T-shirt and a pair of black jeans, then he snatch his black jacket and quickly put it on. The feline sighed while trying to feel prepared for his first day at school. In Elmore.

"Thunder, Breakfast is ready!" A masculine voice spoke to the feline known as Thunder.

"Coming!" Thunder replied before grabbing his yellow and blue backpack. He walks out from his room and stepped his feet on the stairs, he stopped for a bit before continuing going downstairs.

"Waffles with chocolate syrup, your favorite," A man with the same species Thunder is, stated to him. His butler suit made him look like a butler clearly, the felines hair was a slick type that goes backwards and has reached his neck.

"Thanks, Rag," Thunder thanked the man known as Rag as he sat down on chair near the table.

"Hope you would make friends," Rag hoped while drying a glass cup.

"Lets just hope i won't be in any trouble," Thunder retorted weakly while biting a part of his waffles.

"Hey, look, it's your first day, the teachers will be nice to you aswell as the students, maybe you'll be the most popular in school," Rag convinced while smiling cheerfully, "Now finish up your breakfast."

Thunder had already finished their breakfast, he stood up, put his bag on his back and walked over to the front door. He was going to turn the handle to open the door, but a huge part of him stops him from doing that.

"Rag...can you bring me to school by car?" Thunder requested nervously, which made Rag sighed calmly in response.

"Okay, it's your first day afterall," Rag took his car keys and opened the door. As he was in the porch, he stopped and turn around to face Thunder, he lend him a paw as Thunder walked to his butler's car.

"You don't seem happy than i expected," Rag commented on Thunder's frowning face expression.

"Oh it's fine, i'm just nervous, that's all," Thunder lied, he knows that something will go wrong if he don't do it right.

"Ah okay," Rag shrugged it off and opened the passenger's door so Thunder can get in, he sat on the passenger's seat as Rag closes the door shut. The he walked around and got into the driver's seat.

"Elmore Junior High, right?" Rag reassured, the only response he get from Thunder was a simple nod.

The car moved as it took a turn. Then Rag drived normally while observing the neighbourhood around him. Thunder, on the other hand was spacing out, thinking about his first day of school and how he would fit like the other students. Then the car made another turn as Rag saw a school bus parking near a bus stop with students at it. Thunder stared at the school bus then at the other students to see how he would make friends with them. He saw another blue feline, a goldfish with legs, and a yellow fairy-angel getting into the bus.

Once they've made it to the school, Thunder hesitantly got out of the car, and stood there for a minute or two. He saw some students staring at him, some even whispering while doing so, which in result made the feline extremely nervous as he sweats. He took a step before finally going into the school.

While inside of the school he's not familiar with yet, he tried to act normally, but his heart kept beating in a fast rate. Luckily he'd found the principal's office where he should talk to the principal about his assignments. He clench his fist while shaking before walking into the office to found a brown furry slug with wide glasses sipping his coffee. The slug noticed Thunder's appearance.

"Thunder Blade Roachenson, is it?" The principal reassured while looking at the papers with information about the feline.

"Y-yes sir!" Thunder answered nervously, his fists are still clenched, while shaking nervously.

"Take a seat, please call me Mr. Brown," The slug known as Mr. Brown said. Just then, Thunder relaxed a little as he releases a deep sigh.

"Thank you," Said Thunder before sitting down on the chair.

"Thunder Blade Roachenson, transfer student from Florida, Singapore, and Indonesia, so you're Indonesian?" Mr. Brown asked. In response Thunder nodded. "The information said that you have electrical powers, is that true?" The brown slug asked again, Thunder yet again nodded as he opens his paw to reveal sparks of electricity coming from his paws.

"Yes i have," Thunder replied shakingly.

"Interesting, you'll be perfect here. Here's your key to your locker and your class is Ms. Simian's, go straight then go left," Mr. Brown informed and took a sip from his coffee, "Note that she doesn't welcome newcomers well, she instead hates them."

"Okay who hired a teacher that hates everybody?" Thunder wondered in pure logic while tilting his head.

"This is Elmore, everythings not logical," Told Mr. Brown, which in result made Thunder realized that this is indeed Elmore.

"I should get going now," Stated The feline as he scrambled the chair to stood up and walked to the door, he pulls out one last wave and a smile to Mr. Brown before going out and walking towards the mentioned class.

"Never thought a kid this rich would be well-behaved," Mr. Brown commented.

Thunder was hurring his way to Ms. Simian's class. When running, he found an old, wrinkly baboon lady glaring at him. Thunder was surprised at first and reeled back, but after that he took one small step.

"I-"

"First day and you're twenty seconds late?! two hours detention!!" The baboon screamed at Thunder, which in result made him grit his teeth in anger.

"I haven't finished yet!" Thunder fought back with those words, which made the baboon raise an eyebrow as her face expression was a mix between disgust and anger.

"three hours of detention!!" The baboon screamed at him again. Thunder sighed in irritation and walk his way to the class. The feline stood infront of the whole class as the baboon stood besides him. The feline was completely nervous and scared when the whole class starts to stare at him.

"Go introduced yourself, new brat," Ms. Simian ordered while waving her hands.

"I-i'm T-Thunder Blade Roachenson, i'm a transfer student...but now i will study here, i hope i could make friends..." Thunder introduced himself while fiddling his fingers in hope it will driven the nervousity away, unfortunately it didn't work.

"Yes yes now go find a empty seat," Said Ms. Simian half-heartedly.

"Yes ma'am!" Thunder muttered and sat on a desk near the blue cat and the goldfish.

Thunder hung his head down slightly to ignore the stares he'd recieved, he was internally screaming for them to not stare at him, but on the outside he kept being quiet. He nervously pulled out a sketchbook and put it on his desk, he opened it to reveal sketches of his own characters and dragons, they were well made sketches. When he start to draw, it made more attention.

"Hey, what are you drawing?" A blue feline asked which startled Thunder that he almost screamed. He immediately covers his drawings with his arms and turned his head to the window to avoid eye contact.

"N-nothing," Thunder nervously uttered.

"Aw man, anyways, what's your nickname?" The other blue feline asked, which in results made Thunder turned his head around to find the blue feline sitting besides him, he was seen wearing a sweater with a pair of trousers. The blue feline pulls his paw closer to Thunder as a gesture to shake hands. Thunder was silent at first, but then...

"I'm Thunder..." Answered Thunder as he shake hands with the other blue feline.

"I'm Gumball," The feline known as Gumball introduced himself, they broke apart their handshaking.

"And i'm Darwin!" The goldfish known as Darwin enthutiastically introduced himself.

"N-nice to meet you..." Thunder greeted weakly and raises his head to its normal state, as a sign that he's slightly comfortable.

"So, what are you drawing?" Gumball asked in pure curiousity about Thunder's drawings and sketches.

"I don't think you'll understand what i'm drawing," Thunder answered as he felt he was getting more comfortable that he has someone to talk to.

"Aw c'mon," Gumball pleaded before he heard Ms. Simian's loud chalkboard knocking.

"You, four hours of detention!!" Shouted Ms. Simian at Thunder.

"But why?! Isn't new students have to friends with atleast somebody to be comfortable with this school?!" Thunder retorted loudly, which made more attention.

"FIVE hours of detention!!" Yelled the baboon. Thunder hung his head down in embarassment and anger, he was shaking violently.

"Hey Gumball? Can you make the others stop looking at me?" Thunder requested. Gumball nodded and waved his paws at every students as a 'There's nothing to see here' gesture. The students followed Gumball's hand gestures and all of them didn't stare at Thunder anymore.

"Thanks..." Thunder thanked him weakly.

"Hey a friend needs to do something to make their friend comfortable," Said Gumball in a happy tone.

"Friend..?" Thunder began to think of thay word, since he hasn't got many friends to hang out with. "Do you think, we can be...friends?" He asked while staring at Gumball.

"Well duh, you seem you need a friend so i'm here," Gumball uttered and gave him a thumbs up.

"You think so?" Thunder reassured, Gumball responded with a nod and a smile. Which made Thunder's mood lighten up slightly, he smiled at them to show his happiness that he has friends now, his eyes even sparkled with tears of joy.

"We can hangout at lunch," Suggested Gumball.

"Okay!" Thunder replied as he form a fist to show his pride. "But first we should focus on learning now."

"Yeah, maybe," Gumball muttered unenthusiastically, he plop down his chin to his desk.

 ** _AFTER CLASS_**

Thunder walked right into the cafeteria, the place was severely full and lots of people chatting can be heard, which annoys Thunder. He goes to pick up a tray and looked at the food, studying them.

"What are ya looking for? We have some fine meals here," A voice spoke sarcastically, Thunder raises his head to find a orange puppet with a ladle.

"Oh i'm just looking for the right food...that's all," Thunder responded shyly.

"Oh you're the new kid right? Names Rocky," The puppet known as Rocky reassured.

"I'm Thunder," Thunder introduced himself. He glances at the food as he finally decides it. "I'll have macaroni and cheese with chocolate milk and some apple slices."

"Nice choice," Rocky commented, he scoops up some macaroni and cheese and put them in the a bowl then he put the bowl to Thunder's tray. After that, he picked up some apple slices and put it on his tray aswell as a carton of chocolate milk.

"Thanks, Rocky," Thunder thanked Rocky as he pays him money then he goes off to Find Gumball and Darwin.

Gumball glanced around his surroundings to find Thunder. Luckily, he found him trying to find their table. Gumball waved both of his paws to Thunder's direction, he wasn't responding at first, but he found Gumball waving at him. He smiled cheerfully as he hurried to them.

"So, w-what do you guys do after school usually?" Asked Thunder nervously as he sat down next to Gumball and put down his tray of food.

"We usually go for an adventure," Gumball answered as he took a bite from his burger.

"Cool," Thunder commented.

"So, what do you do usually?" Asked Darwin while munching on his pizza.

"Eh, i usually draw using my tablet and my computer, i like to stay home rather than going outside," Thunder answered while his head was lowered where to the point that he can see his tray, while he was fiddling with his macaroni with a spoon.

"That's boring," Gumball commented and stopped eating for a minute.

"I'd like to keep myself isolated, it makes me comfortable," Thunder admitted as he starts to eat the macaroni, putting the food to his mouth spoon by spoon, "Quietness actually makes me comfortable."

"Why though?" Darwin asked yet again.

"Back when i was a first grader, i like to play alot like any children. But then i moved to a different city where everybody looks at me like i'm an outsider. After that i've become an introvert with drawing skills," Thunder told and took a swig of chocolate milk.

"That sounds sad, do you have an old friend who likes to hangout with you?" Darwin asked again in full curiousity.

"No, my 'friends' are pretty much people that knows my name, they've rarely talked to me," Thunder admitted while rubbing the back of his furred head.

"Do you have bullies in your old schools?" Darwin asked, he didn't know where that question came from.

"Yep, they bullied me because i'm too nice and guillable, they also bullied me because of my powers," Thunder added and took a slice of apple to his mouth, eating it whole.

"You have powers?!" Gumball reassured enthusiastically, reaching his head closer to Thunder as he can.

"Well...yeah, i have electrical powers," uttered Thunder as he opens his paw to reveal sparks flashing on his paw.

"Oooh~" Currently Darwin and Gumball were completely amazed by Thunder's electrical powers even though it was only sparks on his paw.

"That's awesome!" Gumball commented in full amazement.

"It's nothing, besides i can only shock some people before passing out, the powers drain my energy when i'm using it," Explained Thunder as he closes his paw and continue eating.

"Still, that's so cool!" Gumball exclaimed, "Do you have any more talents other than drawing and having powers?"

"Well...i can play the keyboard, i also do karate whenever i need to," Thunder said before muttering nonsense words quietly.

"You're so cool!" Gumball admired at Thunder, "I don't even know why you're bullied, you can draw, play the keyboard, and dl karate!"

"That's not true..." Thunder claimed before realizing he'd slipped his native accent.

"What's with that voice?" Asked Darwin while raising an eyebrow, "Do you have another accent?"

"K-kinda...i'm from another country..." Thunder admitted embarrasingly while rubbing the back of his head again.

"What country? Japan? Russia? India?" Thoughted Gumball loudly yet enthusiastically.

"I-Indonesia," Thunder hesitantly gave the answer. Not making eye contact with them because of sheer embarrasment.

"Oh, you mean that small country that has beautiful sceneries and sea life? And where the mountain erupted in the 1900's?" Darwin assured.

"Y-yeah! That's the country, also the mountain's name is Krakatau," Thunder uttered before continuing his meal.

Thunder felt a feeling he'd never felt in a long time, which was friendship. He only talked to his butler and count him as his only friend. He knew that those two brothers will make friendship with him, he'd only met them in his first day of school. It was a whole new record and meaning of finding friends.

Just then, yet unexpectedly, the school bell rang loudly. Students got up from their chairs and hurried their way into class. Thunder on the other hand run towards the class before anyone else could. After he'd made it, he quickly took his textbook, notebook and pencil case just in case (Get it?) someone asks him to borrow his pen or pencil.

After that moment. He walked into the class and sat right next to Gumball, he opens his textbook as he reads all of the pages that caught his interest. Luckily the material in todays class is all about space, which is the only thing he's interested on, other than math.

"So, what material is Jupiter made of?" Ms. Simian asked in a bored tone, glancing at all of the class just to find someone raising their hands. She looked at the far right of her perspective to find Thunder raising his paw. She sighed in annoyance before pointing her index finger at the new feline.

"It's made of mainly hydrogen and helium, but further inspections it's made of methane and ammonia, the core is made of rocky or metallic hydrogen core," Answered Thunder.

"Wrong! Wait..." Ms. Simian looked at the book about the material, Thunder was correct all along, "R-right...?"

After that event, the class was usual, unexpected tests and pop quizs. Although Thunder was getting most of the answers right, which mentally surprised Ms. Simian towards the feline's intelligence towards Biology and math. It left her speechless, but she still wants him to go to detention by the cause of his past actions that he'd would never do.

After class, Ms. Simian forced him to stay at the detention room with Mr. Brown. When they got there, a surprised yet scared expression on the furry slug's face can be seen entirely when he saw Thunder getting to detention.

"Thunder, why are you doing here?" Mr. Brown asked while trying to be collective and calm as a sweat bead trickled down his furry head. The response the electrical cat has was only a shrug.

"This brat got into detention because he WAS TWENTY SECONDS LATE! AND HE RETORTED TO ME BECAUSE I GOT ANGRY TO HIM BY NO REASON!" Ms. Simian growled at Mr. Brown and Thunder alone.

"But Ms. Simian, his family fund our school now! They're rooting for us to make him comfortable here! If you make his life miserable by yourself, you'll get fired instantly and never got to meet me again!" Mr. Brown explained.

"He's making my life miserable by answering questions correctly! And he's actually learning for real!" The baboon retorted.

"That's what schools are meant for! Besides, his butler can appear out of thin air and kick your butt," Mr. Brown said worryingly.

The baboon stared at Thunder with a opened frown on her face, revealing her teeth, "Fine! You're free for now, Mr. Roachenson!" Ms. Simian snarled and throw Thunder out of the detention room. He glances at the room before heading to the front of the school.

He took a step outside at the front, where the school bus are driving to the neighborhood, he glances at each directions before finding his butler's car as well ad his butler standing straight, waiting for him. He walked down and approaches Rag as he sighed.

"How was your first day?" Asked Rag.

"Quite nice, actually," Thunder admitted, which put a smile on Rag's face. They got into the car and drove home.

It was a quite eventful day for him, atleast.

 **That wraps up the first chapter of New Life In Elmore! I decided to make this because i was inspired by Nomad36 and Fitroz777 with their story, "The Outsider" and "A New Life". They're wonderful stories you should check out! I don't have any words for this so...**

 **Thunder, OUT.**

 **Thunder belongs to me**

 **I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball**


	2. Butler Competition Part 1

**Aha, oho! Looks like i didn't get hate from the reviews, and looks like i have more ideas for this story! Anyways lets get into the story.**

Another day, another school time. A blue furred electrical feline was still on his bedsheets, snoring loudly. He was sleeping peacefully, until...

 _ **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP!!**_

" _Shoot,_ " Thoughted Thunder by himself as he roll over in all directions his twin bed offers, until he somehow got into a sitting position, which confuses him good since he was half asleep and didn't know what he's doing currently.

" _Okay...how did i..._ " He thoughted again while blinking constantly, trying to realize what he's doing.

" _Wait..._ " Somehow he managed to realize what he's currently doing, he glances at his noisy alarm that Rag, his butler bought again.

"Shhhhhhoot," Thunder whispered when he looks at his alarm.

Thunder made a headstart to the bathroom to get his face washed, his teeth brushed, and his hair combed. He looks at the mirror to see a reflection of him before sinking his whole face at the sink which was pre-filled by his butler. He pulls his head from the sink before snatching his toothbrush and put a pea-sized toothpaste on it as he violently brushes his teeth in a very fast rate that it's almost alarming. After that, he fills a cup with water for him to wash his mouth, and he does that before spewing the water to the sink. He looks at his reflection as he blinks, then he grabbed a comb and tries to comb his hair, but somehow he accidentally pulls some of his hair as winced before continuing combing his hair.

"Are you ready for school?!" Assured Rag, Thunder's butler while flipping some pancakes flawlessly, even without looking.

"I'm getting dressed!" Thunder stated upstairs. He was wearing his usual, which is a black jacket with a white T-shirt underneath it, and was paired up with black jeans and white socks.

"Hurry up, you breakfast's getting cold!" Rag stated while washing the dishes.

"Coming coming coming...!" Thunder muttered while going downstairs with his bag ready, he could already smell the sweet scent of pancakes with blackberries, also his favorite. He swore that his mouth was watering wildly.

"Just in time, pancakes with blueberries and honey glazed toasts," Said Rag while washing his hands.

"Nice, " The electrical feline complimented as he took chunks of pancakes to his mouth and chew it quietly.

"Don't chew fast, you might choke," Rag reminded as he dries his hand with a towel.

"Yeah yeah..." Murmured Thunder while chewing his pancakes.

He quickly ate the last bite before scrambling his way to the door, he stood there for a while. While Rag was thinking if he could need another ride to school, a sigh came out from Thunder before he turned around to look at Rag with a smile and a thumbs up. Rag knew that he's now full of confidence and let him ride the school bus.

"Bye."

"Have fun at school."

It was quite refreshing to see Thunder in such a happy, joyful mood he'd never expected for a long time. since he moved to another town, he kept being quiet and didn't have friends, they thought of him as an outsider, even though he's a living being just like us, only different. Usually Thunder likes to isolates himself in order to get somethings in his mind out, he's unique to Rag.

 _ **BUS STOP**_

Thunder walked to the bus stop and found a familiar blue feline and goldfish at the bus stop, Gumball was seen talking to a yellow fairy-angel. The electrical feline then approaches them slowly and carefully as he was now behind Gumball. He stared at him and the yellow fairy awkwardly. To make this not awkward for himself and them, he quietly taps Gumball's shoulder weakly as the blue feline turned his head to see him.

"Um...who's this?" Thunder asked quietly but can be heard by Gumball, but not by others.

"Oh, this is my beautiful girlfriend, Penny!" Introduced Gumball confidently the fairy known as Penny.

"So, you're Thunder right? Gumball has been talking about you to me alot," Penny guessed.

"O-oh yeah..." Thunder stuttered before saying words quietly such as, "That's me..."

"You look like a normal Elmorian by the way, with those powers you can fit right in!" Convinced Penny, which put a small smile on Thunder's face.

"T-thanks..." The electrical cat muttered while rubbing the back of his head nervously and sheepishly.

Just then, the school bus stopped right infront of the bus stop as the door opened. Thunder gulped nervously as he got into the school bus first. He tries his best to act normal even though he's sweating constantly, he recieved many stares, even whispers about him. He luckily found a seat at the back, which is a relief since he don't want to be the center of attention. After he finally sat down at the window side, he opens his bag as he pulls out his tablet with a yellow and blue case with earphones conneting the tablet.

He wears the earphone and opened his tablet as he picks his song on his playlist, there were a lot of songs and tech music, even some Japanese songs. He finally chose one as he closes his tablet, letting himself listen to his chosen song. He leaned himself to the window while listening. Not realizing, he was murmuring the whole vocals of the song as the bus starts to move.

"Topham swing swing, shock..rat-a-tat..." The electrical feline murmured, he was enjoying himself until something tapped him by the shoulder. He yelped and turned his head around to see the blue feline.

"Hey, what are you listening?" Asked Gumball curiously.

"J-Japanese rap..." Answered Thunder truthfully.

"Japanese rap..never heard of that, can i hear it for a bit?" Gumball commented and asked. Which in result made Thunder shook his head.

"You wouldn't like it, my music taste is not that great," The electrical cat admitted.

"Can i listen to it for just a teeny bit?" Gumball requested. Thunder in result emits a small shock on his lap.

"YOW! What was that for?!" Asked Gumball while rubbing his slightly burned lap.

"For not listening to me!" Thunder answered while glaring at the blue furred feline.

"Maybe he's a little bit grumpy, just give him some space," Suggested Darwin.

"Alright, alright, geez..." Gumball muttered as he lounge on his seat.

 _ **SCHOOL ENTRANCE**_

Thunder sighed as he got out of the school bus, shifting his backpack so he can be comfortable before walking straight into the entrance door. Second day, start.

He was greeted by the usual noise which is a mix of students chatting, steps, and locker creaks. He looked around him to see nobody is staring at him, which is a huge relief since he can relax for a while. After walking, he opens his locker, picked the books for the next class, closes it, then walk to the class.

While walking to the class, he was greeted by Gumball and Darwin.

"So, did you get outta detention?" Asked Gumball while he make sure the books his holding are secure.

"No, Mr. Brown said that my family funds this school so i got away from detention," Answered the electrical cat while looking at the ceiling.

"Wait, you're rich?" Darwin curiously asked.

"Apparantly, yeah, the mayor said that my family is the most richest family in Elmore, besides The Yoshidas," Explained Thunder, which made the duo's eyes sparkled.

"If you're rich that means..."

"Can we get a golden unicorn with gigantic angel wings that shoots fire outta it's mouth?" They asked entuhiastically.

"No, that's mere impossible," Answered Thunder with a bit of firmness in his tone.

"Aww man..." They sighed in dissapointment.

After some time of walking to class, Thunder was mentally prepared for Ms. Simian's unnecessary shouts and yells, or so he thought.

"Please don't be Ms. Simian..please don't be Ms. Simian..." Muttered Thunder while his head were slightly low.

As he open his eyes, as he felt like he was clashed by waves of relief when he saw wasn't the dreaded old baboon. The teacher, instead was a fluffy cloud-like creature wearing a rainbow-patterned shirt, black bell bottoms, and blue and yellow sandals at the teacher's desk, in Thunder's perspective he looks more hippie-like.

" _THANK GOD,_ " Thunder thoughted happily in his mind until he made his way to his seat which is ironically between Gumball and Penny, " _Nevermind this'll be awkward,_ " He thoughted while thinking of how awkward it is for him to be sitting between a couple, listening to their quiet chats and sending love letters.

Fortunately, the class went smooth for Thunder. He'd managed to answer the questions correctly, although Mr. Small's questions are a little weird to be exact.

When he opens his locker and put his books there as he heard a dinosaur roared, he flinched for a second before glancing to the side to find Gumball and Darwin running away from Tina, the T-Rex.

"Wha-wuh..WHAT THE WHAT?!" Thunder shouted in shock. **(No punu intendedu {i write that in a heavy japanese accent, hah})**

"THUNDER! HELP US!!" Gumball demanded loudly as he and Darwin hide behind Thunder. He was now infront of the menacing T-rex.

"What do i do?" Thunder whispered to the brothers while staring at Tina.

"You can shock her right? Do it!" Gumball whispered or demanded Thunder.

"If she's this big, i will faint before i could even shock her!" Thunder pointed it out.

"Hey, you're that new kid right? get out of the way before things get ugly!" Tina threatened as she reached out her legs to them and stomp near them as she roared furiously at them.

"...Run." The electrical feline ordered while his eyes are wide as they run as quickly as possible while Tina was chasing them.

"How, can she fit inside, the classroom!?" Thunder asked Gumball and Darwin even though he know he'll never get the answer.

"ELMORE!" The duo responded loudly.

Thunder managed to run faster than them since he's more taller than them. He glanced behind himself only to find Tina grabbing the brothers with her jaw, the electrical feline stopped running.

"Thunder, go on without me!" The blue feline demanded.

"Please!" Darwin joined in.

Thunder clenches his fist and grit his teeth as a wave of electricity formed around him while his eyes were closed but was in a glaring state. He turn around, facing the T-rex who stopped doing her deed and was staring at the angered feline.

"Leave my friends, ALONE," Thunder threatened Tina as he opens his eyes, revealing that he has no pupils and his eyes were full light yellow as his eyes were glowing the same color.

"What'cha gonna do? Shock me?" Tina guessed.

Thunder bent his arms, legs, and chest slightly as more electrical energy formed on his paws. He screamed as a wave of lightning was shot to the T-rex. Tina yelped and jumped backwards as the brothers fell down on the floor safely.

"Good thing i didn't get shocked," Darwin commented.

Tina was paralyzed for a moment before shaking her head off. Gumball looked at Thunder, still standing amazingly. His eyes were widen when he saw the sight of his friend still standing strong. Unfortunately it isn't true.

"Too..much..energy..." Thunder admitted and fell down unconsious with a dumbfounded look on his face. His body were covered in smoke and ashes and a part of his jacket were burned.

"Great great great, now what do we do without him?" Gumball wondered while approaching the knocked out feline. He lifted his arm and rested it all the way on his shoulder. While Darwin does the same, but instead only lifting the electrical feline's arm.

"Hurry!" Darwin demanded, they started to run while supporting their new friend. Unfortunately they've been slowed down due to Thunder's weight.

"Why is he so heavy?" Gumball wondered again, then he got slapped by Darwin as the result of speaking the sentence. "What was that for?"

"For insulting our friend!" Darwin pointed it out.

"I was saying that he's heavy, that's all!" Admitted Gumball .

They run as fast as they can even with Thunder's weight. But out of nowhere, they were at a dead end which is a wall at the hallway.

"Dead end!" Darwin stated loudly.

"Now what do we do?!" Gumball asked before dropping Thunder to the hard floor.

"Gumball!" The goldfish shouted at his brother for dropping Thunder.

"What?!" Asked the blue feline, until he realized that he didn't know he dropped the unconsious electrical feline to the floor, "Oh."

"Ya guys better have some lunch money!" Yelled Tina from the hallway towards them, walking slowly.

"This is the end!" Gumball said as he hugs Darwin while sitting down.

"Tell my mom i was the one who accidentaly flushed her expensive watch!" Admitted the goldfish before hugging back.

Suddenly. a flash at the ceiling appeared for a moment before a person went through the ceiling as it got destroyed. The person was behind the trio, while facing the T-rex. The smoke were dissappearing to reveal another male blue cat like Thunder with a messy slick back hair, grassy green eyes pierced the leftover smoke. The feline was wearing a butler suit with a string bowtie. He was seen holding a long stick that resembles a katana in it's sheath.

"Huh?" Tina muttered in confusion.

The duo managed to stood up, staring at the feline butler in amazement and shock. "W-who are you?" Gumball asked stutteringly.

"Ah, where are my manners? I'm the butler and caretaker of master Thunder Blade Roachenson," The butler said firmly, yet politely. His voice has a distinctive accent to it, which was Japanese.

The butler held his sheathed katana with his right paw, he grabbed the handle firmly before sliding it out fast, revealing the shiny samurai's blade the butler owns. He reels his arm backwards before taking a step forward. Which in result, made the T-rex took a step backward due to fear.

"I'm afraid i have to back you down. It was your choice to put my master and his friends in danger, and it was my instinct and choice to protect him from any harm or danger!" The butler said.

Thunder opens his eye weakly as he mutters the butler's name before closing it and getting unconsious again.

"R-Rag..."

"N-No! They're the ones who demanded the new kid to shock me! They're the ones to blame!" Tina admitted while pointimg her overly short claws to Gumball and Darwin.

"Mā hontoni? Oh really?" The butler reassured in Japanese creepily before speaking it to English as he turned his head to Gumball and Darwin. They swore they saw his eye going bloodshot red and a red streak flash appered for a moment on his eyes.

"It was Gumball! He's the one who told Thunder to shock her!" Darwin said.

"Me? I only told him to shock her because i was scared okay? He's the only one who can slow her down!" Gumball admitted before realizing what he said.

"Did you demanded him to use his powers just so you can use him as a **tool?** " The butler's voice was started to get more maniacally and demonic.

"No..?" Gumball muttered in heavy fear.

"Alright then. Two of you will be punished, but we need to wake up my master to know who's the real guilty one," The butler decided as the demonic voice dissappeared before sliding the katana back to it's sheath. Which made Gumball and Tina relieved.

"Now what do we do to wake him up?" Darwin asked the butler.

"Ah, it's simple. By pouring water," The butler answered.

Darwin sighed before going to somewhere to get a bucket of water. On the other half, Gumball didn't follow him, instead he stared at Thunder as the butler positioned his master on a sitting position.

"By the way, what's your name?" Gumball asked the butler feline.

"Oh right, my apologies," The butler realized before bowing at Gumball, "My name is Ragnarok Stephen Mizazaki, the most and only loyal butler in the Roachenson's residence, currently i'm his caretaker."

"That's a mouthful. Right, why do you have a sword again?" Gumball asked while pointing his paw at the sheathed katana Ragnarok was holding.

"Oh this? This is my katana my descendant wields, i restore and sharpen it to perfection," Ragnarok said before sliding out the katana out to reveal it's shiny, clean, and well kept blade with kanji words carved to it. "I have this katana just in case something unamusing happens, such as danger."

"You're from Japan?" Gumball guessed while raising his eyebrows.

"Correct, i'm half Japanese and half Canadian, but i was born in Nagoya, Japan" Ragnarok answered again.

"Guys i'm back!" Darwin shouted as he approaches the three while holding a bucket of water.

"Perfect timing, now hand the bucket of water to me," Ragnarok ordered. Darwin reached his fins and gave Ragnarok the bucket of water. He slowly poured the water to Thunder's face.

Thunder's body began to tremble as his fingers were moving. He opened his eyed only to greet with water splashing on his eye, he flailed his body constantly by flailing his arms and legs.

"Rrrrwaaaarblurbourbblrb-" The electrical feline said struggly due to his face getting poured by water.

"Oops, to much?" Ragnarok assured with a smile on his face before putting the bucket of water to the side.

"Yes that's too much!" Thunder uttered before laying his head on the locker behind him. "What happened anyways? Last time i was awake is when i have to shock Tina, then by a short moment you came, now this."

"Weeeelll. Your butler Ragnarok, saved us from Tina," Gumball stated.

"Oh you mean Rag?" Thunder assured. The short name that Thunder called him was enough to make Gumball giggle and chuckle.

"His name is...Rag?" Gumball reassured while his paws are on his mouth, not trying to burst out laughing. "I don't know your a piece of cloth..."

"Alright alright, enough with the games. Now master, who do you think will be punished?" The butler known as Rag asked.

"None, actually," Admitted Thunder with a shrug.

"Sodesu ka? (Is that so?)" Rag reassured, in response Thunder gave him a nod.

"So, are we free?" Gumball asked as a sweat bead flows down his head.

"No, instead you'll get this," Rag said as he smacked Gumball with his sheathed katana softly. "For making Thunder to use his powers."

"Ow, okay okay! I won't tell him to use his powers again," The blue feline apologized.

"Good. Now i must leave, i have something to do," The Japanese feline said before leaping to the broken ceiling and landed on the roof.

"Wow, didn't know you lived your life THIS luxurious," Darwin admitted.

"Kinda," Thunder said.

 **AAAAANNNND chapter 2 is finished. Beware that there will be a part to of this which is a Butler Competition between Masami, Tobias (He rented a butler just for that), and Thunder! Spoilers much? Dunno. Also there's some references, here;**

 **-The song that Thunder was singing was Fake Style by Fake Type (It's Japanese)**

 **-Rag being a butler is a reference to some butler animes (Black Butler, Hayate the Combat Butler etc..)**

 **By that said.**

 **Thunder OUT**

 **I do not own TAWOG**

 **Thunder and Rag belongs to me**

 **(P.S if you're one of my friends either in here or Deviantart, i would recommend you to submit your OCs)**


	3. Butler Competition Part 2

**Yet again another chapter. Sorry if i took too long, i was really busy or lazy. Anywho lets start the second part of Butler Competition!**

Penny was walking down the hall at break, ignoring the constant footsteps and locker clanking to find her own locker. Once she made it, she noticed her friends gossiping about someone. Without hesitation, she took a step forward to know what's the gossip around.

"What are you gals talking about?" Asked Penny, filled with curiousity with her eyebrow raised.

"Oh, we're talking about the new kid's butler," Molly answered.

"Yeah, he looked so Asian, so good-looking..." Muttered Sarah while spacing out, "He's perfect for my fanfic..."

"Thunder has a butler?" Penny assured, confused that she didn't know Thunder has a butler all along.

"You don't know?" Carmen asked, shocked about Penny's confusion.

"What's all of this gossip about?" Asked Masami while approaching the group of girls.

"Oh, we're talking about Thunder's butler," Carmen answered at Masami.

"Butler?" Masami reassured, she was completely caught off-guard about the news. Then she thinked about something before spitting out, "Is the new kid's butler have skills?"

"Duh, he broke down the ceiling without any scratches or dirt on him!" Molly retorted.

"He even has a Japanese sword, I've seen the sword and it was shiny and sharp!" Carmen also retorted.

"Oh really?" Masami reassured, feeling too jealous when hearing about Thunder's butler, she started to think about a competition on Thunder's butler with hers.

Coincidentally, Thunder was walking past them, while wearing a zipped black hoodie instead of his black jacket. Masami noticed the feline and snatched the electrical feline's collar and bringing her face slightly close to him. Which took Thunder a good surprise.

"W-what are you-" Thunder's sentence was completely cutted off by Masami.

"You're that new kid right? Bring your butler at 3 PM, we're having a butler competition!" Masami challenged him before loosing her grip, which made Thunder fell down on his back, then getting up.

"Umm...sorry, but i have to deny it..." Denied Thunder, in a polite manner he could ever pulled out.

"Why?" Asked Masami firmly.

"It's because...i don't know," Thunder muttered while rubbing the back of his head.

"Fine then, if you don't wanna compete the competition, i will kick out the Watterson from their home and sale it!" Masami threatened.

"What?!" Assured Thunder in a panic tone as his left eye sparked a bit. "You can't do that! They'll be homeless!" He retorted.

"Then you should compete!" Masami demanded.

Feeling defeated and have nothing to retort, Thunder sighed and nodded in defeat. "Alright i'll do it..."

"Great! Then meet me at the park in 3 PM, i will make posters on the school so everybody will see us compete, maybe another student will also compete!" Masami said loudly before going off.

Thunder hung his head down slightly before walking away. Penny, noticing this, took a step forward.

"Hey Thunder, you okay?" Assured Penny to Thunder.

There was a moment of silence on the electrical feline, then his response was a nod.

"Then why do you look sad?" Asked Penny.

"No...it's just how i react when i don't have anything to retort to her," Responded Thunder truthfully. "I'm gonna call my butler about this situation."

"Hey, i never know you had a butler, can you tell me about him more?" Penny asked again, trying to put a conversation that will driven the negative events on Thunder's head away.

"Well..." Thunder muttered, "He's half Japanese and half Canadian, he was born in Japan, he's a Samurai descendant, he has a twin brother, he also can shapeshift his bodyparts to everything," Uttered Thunder while rubbing his non-existent chin.

"Wow, he sounds really cool! When did he became a butler?" Penny asked in curiousity while tilting her head.

"Since i was five years old," Replied the electrical feline.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?" Shouted a familiar voice with an odd tone which flinched Thunder. He motioned his head to the side to find Gumball pointing at the two with an angry exaggerated face.

"We're just talking," Penny answered and shrugged.

Gumball still have the weird exaggerated face, then his expression became normal and happy again, "Oh okay, see you later at the Butler Tournament, sweet-cheeks!" Said Gumball in a cheery voice before going off.

"What just happened..?" Asked Thunder, completely bewildered at what happened.

"It's just Gumball being Gumball, don't worry," Penny assured.

"Oh... wait, Butler Tournament? How did he know about it?" Thunder wondered before looking at the side to find posters about the tournament. "Oh."

"Yeah, Masami is THAT fast," Uttered Penny.

"Masami's rich right? Wonder what her butler will look like," Wondered Thunder while looking at the ceiling.

"Wait, where's your jacket?" Penny asked while looking at Thunder's black zipped hoodie.

"Oh this, well my jacket got burned from my last shock so i have to wear this," The electrical feline said while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh, guys," Darwin approached the two, "We got classes."

Thunder's eyes widen that he completely forgot to get his books for the next class. In a flash. he rushed to his locker and came back with his books.

"Lets go!" Shouted the electrical feline.

 ** _EVENING,_** ** _AFTER CLASS_**

Thunder got out from the class and rushed to his locker, he opened it and picked up his phone before putting his books in the locker.

"Rag...Rag...Rag..." Mumbled the electrical feline while scrolling through his contacts, then he found his butler's contact which labeled or named as "Ragnarok The Butler". He then called him.

" _Hello?_ " Called the butler.

"Uhh, hey Mizaki. Go to the park at 3 PM," Said Thunder while looking around to make sure nobody is looking at him.

" _Why? Do you want to take a stroll or-_ " Rag's sentence was cutted off by Thunder.

"Masami said i have to compete on a 'Butler Tournament' with me," Thunder stated.

" _Well, why didn't you deny her?_ " Rag asked.

"If i don't compete, she will kick out the Wattersons from their house and sell it!" Thunder said.

" _You know you can claim the house and give it to them right?_ " Rag pointed it out.

"There's a hundred chance she'll deny our claim or offer," Thunder retorted.

There was a moment of silence in the call, then it broked by Rag sighing. " _Alright, alright, 3 PM, Elmore Park. Got it,_ " Muttered Rag as he ends the call.

Thunder sighed in exasperation before putting his phone to his pocket, he motioned his head to the frontdoor. Realizing it was home time, he walked to the door while his mind was a jumbled mess. While doing so, he looked at the palm of his paw as a spark of electricity emitted before it vanish. The spark on his paw was a distraction so he can't kept thinking ahout the event, now he's thinking about his electrical powers, and how he could manage to control it fully.

He didn't get picked up by his butler, all of the students were heading to the park aswell as him, some even made it to the park and are waiting. This made him realize how much students will watch him and his butler. He was in a verge of a anxiety breakdown, he let out cold sweat as he closes his eyes and repeating that it's going to be okay while clenching his fist. His eyes crackled with electricity everytime he opens them.

" _Don't worry Thunder, everythings will be alright...it's only a competition, and it will go smooth as Rag's homemade burger bun,_ " He thought to himself while his head was hung down.

"Don't get sad, dude." A familiar voice spoke behind him, he looked behind to find Gumball and Darwin.

"It's only a competition," Darwin assured the electrical feline whilst taking a swig of his grape soda.

That took him by surprise, it wasn't that long before he pulled a weak smirk before going on his sad expression again. It also wasn't long before they had made it to the park, he took a peek and noticed the huge bundle of students waiting for the competition to start, aswell as Masami and his butler. And Tobias with his butler?

"When did Tobias got a butler?" Wondered Gumball.

"There's a chance he rented him," Guessed Darwin.

"Not surprised," Gumball replied dryly.

"So he rented a butler just for this?" Thunder assured.

"Yup," Gumball and Darwin said in unison.

They made it to the park, the Watterson brothers scrambled their way to get a good view of the competition. While Thunder was at the open field, accompanied by no one while Masami and Tobias are with their butler.

"So, where's your butler? Is he scared to do this?" Teased the rich cloud girl.

"C'mon, i've been waiting all day, ya know i'm ready to woo all girls~" Tobias said while trying to flex, even though there isn't a centimeter of muscle on his body.

"You'll wait," Said Thunder firmly.

Then a flash of light appeared before it vanish. A figure was sent down to the ground as he landed right infront of Thunder while holding his sheathed katana. That made most students stared in awe when watching Thunder's butler landed perfectly, but not Masami and Tobias. The dust cloud cleared up to reveal Rag wearing his butler outfit, amazingly, he managed to not get a speck of dust on him.

"I apologize if i'm late, i had an appointment with the father and mother of Master Thunder," Rag said.

"It's time to COMPETE!" Shouted Masami.

"A-alright, first test, cooking their signature dish!" An announcer which is a random student shouted.

Tables with all of the cooking equipment then placed infront of the butlers. Rag noticed the knives that are placed on the cooking table.

"Interesting, this should be nice," Rag commented.

Rag thinked first while the others are cooking. He then immediately slide chicken thighs on to the cutting board before slicing it's skin first. Then he chopped the chicken to several pieces before sliding it to the side and putting it to a small plate. Then slide the skinned onion to the table and chopped it in half before mincing it. After that he placed the pan on to the stove and turned it on, he then put the chicken thighs and began to fry it before putting the onion pieces to the pan and began frying it also, and add a piece of butter to smoothen the texture.

"What is he cooking?" Wondered Penny while watching Thunder's butler cooking.

"He's half-Japanese so it must be a Japanese meal," Gumball guessed.

"Really? I can't wait to taste it! I hope it'll taste like a male protagonist's cooking in a Shoujo manga!" Sarah fangirled.

"Uh huh..." Darwin muttered before taking a step further from Sarah.

Rag tapped the pan's handle lightly in order to flip the chickens and onions. Then he add cooked rice to the pan before flipping it like professional chef would do in order to mix the ingredients on the pan. After that he poured a small amount of demi-glace sauce to the pan and began stirring it until it's well enough to be what it seems like fried rice. He sighed before turning off the stove, and grab a rice scooper to put a fairly moderate amount of rice to the plate before shaping it. After that he turned the bowl upside down and put it on the plate in order to make the rice still hot and fresh.

"I think he's making a Japanese food or meal or some sort..." Tina grumbled quietly.

"Looks like he only cooked fried rice," Gumball stated.

"Don't judge to early dude!" Darwin complained.

Rag then grabbed an egg before he cracked it open in half with only one hand as the egg comes out and dropped to the bowl. He then repeated the same process three times before grabbing a chopstick and stir it until it's mixed. He strained the mixed egg before turning on the stove, he poured cooking oil onto the pan and coat it, after that he poured the strained egg to the pan. He stir it while shaking the pan lightly. When the edge of the what it seems like omelette got cooked, he shake the pan lightly again before slowly positioned the pan diagonally, he was carefully folding both sides to the center. He tapped the part of the handle where it's near the pan in order to flip the folded omelette.

"Looks so smooth." Commented Gumball while looking at the folded omellete.

"Yeah," Penny whispered loudly.

Rag opened the bowl to reveal the steamy fried rice before putting the folded omelette ontop. He picked up a knife and cutted the surface of the omelette as it covers the whole rice and the mildly uncooked part was flowing down before pouring a moderate amount of demi-glace sauce to the meal.

"Time's up!" The announcer shouted. "Please tell us the meals!"

"Hmph, mines a french toast with honey glazing and berries," Masami explained.

"The toasts was toasted to perfection!" Her butler yelled.

"Mac and cheese with mozzarela!" Tobias exclaimed.

"I think it's Omurice or Japanese omelette rice," Guessed Thunder.

"Yes it is," Rag muttered to his master.

"Thank you! Now it's sampling time!" The announcer yelled. "Tobias' butler is the first!"

Tobias smirked before giving the students a sample of his rented butler's cooking. They then took the first bite before tasting it. Turns out it wasn't a good idea of the cheese being replaced with mozzarela because Tobias and his butler could notice the students giving the food a bad rank.

"Taste's really weird," Commented Gumball while is expression is a confused one.

"It doesn't mix well," Carmen also commented.

"What? You know my butler James here is the best cook!" Tobias ranted yet lied.

"Um, 'Master'. Don't expect me to be a masterchef! You just pay me fifty dollars only for this!" Tobias' butler known as James retorted.

"Pssh, whatever," Muttered Tobias while his arms are folded.

The other competitors also tasted Tobias' butler's dish. Rag approached to Tobias before bending his body to the rainbow lad's height before whispering, "THIS is a bad combination. And that critique is from a professional butler who has loads of experience."

"I have to agree with you," Masami's butler also spoke towards Rag and Tobias.

"Next up, is Masami's butler's cooking!" The announcer shouted.

"Here it is," Masami's butler said before giving them the samples.

They started to taste it. It seems the students are nodding in agreement of how good it is. Some even want more samples, which made Masami proud of her butler's cooking skill. Although some didn't like it because of the over-exaggerating honey that covers the whole french toast, even the berries are covered with honey.

"Taste's not bad," Commented Penny.

"Yeah, atleast it's a break from that disgusting mac and cheese," Gumball also commented, which made Tobias glare at him.

"It's the same as Rag's breakfast meal for me," Thunder said.

"Except there's more honey on it," Added Rag to Thunder's sentence. Which he nod at, in response.

"Next is Thunder's butler's cooking!" The announcer shouted.

"Alright, here it is," Said Rag before giving the sample to the students.

They started tasting it. On the first bite, most of their eyes sparkles with them starting to gobble the samples up. they could felt the flavors exploding in their mouth. All of the flavors made their negative thoughts washed away.

"It's soo goood..." Commented Gumball while savoring the flavors.

"Oishi desuu~(It's good)" Sarah fangirled while eating the sample. "You're perfect for my next manga!"

"I'm glad all of you like it!" Exclaimed Rag with a happy smile on his face.

"Goddangit, this Japanese dish is too good!" Masami bragged while tasting the sample.

"I believe so, mistress. The texture is smooth and the sauce isn't overwhelming," Masami's butler commented.

They all finished eating the samples, with a happy expression plastered on their face.

"Alright, time for voting!" The announcer shouted. "Who votes for Tobias?"

All of them didn't raised their hands, some even booed at Tobias.

"Masami?"

A good amount of the students raised their hands/paws/claws when hearing Masami.

"Thunder?"

They thinked first before all of them raised their hands.

"Isn't that obvious?" A random student yelled.

After that. They did other tests such as cleaning, tea-making, language, loyalty. Tobias' butler known as James, did decent at the tests, which made Tobias overproud of him. Masami' butler known as Reginald or Reggie, did good at most of the tests. Thunder's butler, Ragnarok or Rag, did best at all of them.

"And the last test is saving your master or mistress from danger!" Shouted the announcer.

"Saving our master or mistress..?" James grumbled while standing besides Tobias, he pulled a sweat to know that he will fail.

"C'mon James, you know you can do this!" Tobias said.

"Isn't that, too extreme? You're putting your friends' life in danger?" Commented Rag.

"If it's too test our butler's skill, then no," Explained Masami bluntly.

Then all of the sudden. a helicopter landed on the park near the kids. "Alright, masters and mistress, please go ride the helicopter," Reginald instructed.

Tobias, Masami, and Thunder got into the helicopter before the air transportation flew to the sky. At exactly 10 KM or 360892 feet, they're at the skies. Thunder was frightened, he has a fear of heights, which made him uncomfortable. Masami and Tobias on the other hand, are confident that they're going to win.

"First kid is Thunder!" The helicopter yelled.

"WHAT?!" Assured the electrical feline in panic while staring at the pilot with his eyes widen.

 ** _At the ground_**

"You're first!" Stated Gumball to Rag.

"Hai! (Okay!)" Rag muttered.

"Will he win this?" Whispered Penny to Carmen.

"I don't know," Carmen replied.

 ** _At the sky_**

"C'mon! You'll be fine, kid!" Shouted the pilot.

"But i-" Thunder's sentence was cut off by the pilot pushing him off from the helicopter.

"WOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Screamed Thunder while looking down, which is not a good idea because it made him more terrified than ever. "RRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGG!!!"

Rag heard the scream as his instinct sparked. He run towards Thunder before sprouting wings from his back as he flew to Thunder's direction. Thunder was still screaming in fear, with Rag having heavy determination. He noticed that Thunder is near the ground. With quick thinking and instinct, he transform his arm to an octopus tentacle as it wrapped Thunder's body, he then pulled his arm with all of his might before releasing his grip on Thunder and turning his arm back to normal. He instantly grabbed his whole body and transform his other arm to chains as he wrapped Thunder and himself in order to be safe.

"Look at him go!" Tina stated while watching the whole 'saving' test.

"That butler got some powers," Commented Penny.

Rag glanced at frightened Thunder before returning to the field using his wings. Rag managed to land with Thunder safely with dozens of students clapping.

"I-i can't...move..." Thunder uttered with a scared tone. "Help...me..."

Rag dropped Thunder to the ground. Letting him twitch and tremble until he calm down. Rag sighed at the sight of Thunder in a frightening state.

"Is he okay?" Gumball assured while looking at Thunder.

"He's afraid of heights, so this test completely paralyzes him," Rag answered, which made Gumball raised his eyebrows.

It was Masami's turn, she fell to the ground with her butler running so he can catch her. After somewhile, his butler catched Masami on his arms before putting her on to the ground. Tobias, on the other hand. Didn't land safely, instead he faceplanted on the grass as his butler catched up with him.

"S-sorry master..."

"Ugh, so this makes Thunder the winner," Masami said in defeat with her arms folded.

Rag helped Thunder to stand up before they high-fived, "Yeah!"

 **That wraps up this chapter! So, been a long time eh? Yeah we know i'm slow as hell. Here's some things or reference on the story:**

 **-Mizaki, is Rag's other nickname, since his last name is Mizazaki**

 **-Shoujo manga, is a type of manga (mainly romance) where the protagonist is a girl, and the boys/guys are usually attractive and skilled, and that's what Ragnarok is.**

 **See ya next chapter, Thunder outta here!**

 **Ragnarok and Thunder (C) Me**

 **I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball**


	4. A Rich History & A New Friend

**I'm back baby! WOOOOO!! Anywho, here's the new chapter of NLIE. Hope you enjoy it**!

A couple of months has passed. Thunder, the blue electrical feline was walking down to school wearing an expensive brown leather jacket with artificial fur on the collar and wrists which overlapped his normal attire. He tugged his sky blue scarf which he was wearing. He shivered as he puffed out cold air. The feline was having a hard time walking on the thick layer of snow, even with the extra traction that his brown snow boots provided him.

"Man...it's getting cold here..." Whispered Thunder to himself while shaking slightly. Using his thick and warm gloves, he decided to rub his freezing cheeks in a weird attempt to keep himself warm.

"Ay Thunder!" A familiar voice shouted. Thunder looked behind him to see Gumball in his winter attire.

Thunder waved at him slightly as Gumball started running towards him. In the middle of running, Gumball tripped due to the density of the snow and landed flat on his face.

"Mmfh..." Muttered Gumball, muffled due to his face being buried in the snow.

"Need help?" Thunder offered while giggling at his friend's amusing predicament.

Gumball lifted his right arm up as Thunder heaved him out from the snow. The blue feline managed to stand on his two feet before cleaning his face.

"Bleh!" Shouted Gumball, distastefully, before spitting snow from his mouth.

"Um, ew," Thunder commented, in a disgusted tone.

"Hey! What's gross about spewing snow from your mouth?" Asked Gumball while glaring at Thunder.

"Uuh, no it's not about that..." Thunder replied before pointing his finger at Gumball's mouth which had bugs sticking to his tongue. "You...have bugs on your tongue..."

"WHAT? AHHH!!" Screamed Gumball in a panicked tone, before spitting some of the bugs out, then rubbing his fingers down his tongue to throw the bugs off.

"There's one under your tongue," Thunder pointed it out. Which made Gumball spit the last bug in his mouth.

"Phew..." Said Gumball in relief.

"So, school on a snowy day eh?" Assured Thunder with a smirk as they continued walking to school.

"Yep," Gumball replied also with a smirk.

"Man. Months has passed, ya know? i just realized i'm now 12 years old now," Thunder said while looking at the clear and cold sky.

"Wait, you're already 12?" Gumball assured in a surprised tone while arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, my birthday is the 21st November," Replied Thunder .

Gumball stuttered as he began to sweat, his eyes now widening. "I-i didn't know that!" Shouted Gumball, as it sounded as if it had come out of his mouth accidentally.

Thunder sighed before looking at him, "It's because i forgot to tell you, eh it's okay anyways," Said Thunder, shrugging it off.

"So you're not gonna send me to labour as punishment for not knowing your birthday?" Asked Gumball nervously.

Thunder nodded reassuringly and gave Gumball a simple, "Mmhmm."

Gumball sighed in relief before looking at the sky, and then around him.

"Hey Gumball," Thunder called, which caught Gumball's attention. "Where's Darwin?"

"Oh, he's at home, sick. I have to go to school because my mom will kill me unless i'm sick," Gumball explained.

Thunder's simple response was a nod and a,"Hmmm.."

"Hey Thunder," Gumball called. "Can i copy your homework today?"

"No." Exclaimed Thunder firmly and passive-aggressively.

"Geez, someone's grumpy today," Commented Gumball, frowning in response.

"Nah, i'm not grumpy. I'm just irritated of how cold today is," Replied Thunder, trying to ignore the biting cold touching his face.

"Dude it's not even cold! Except for the snow," Gumball pointed that out.

"Dude i'm Indonesian! I still need to adapt to the cold weather here!" Thunder pointed it out, slightly annoyed.

"Are Indonesians adapted to the warm and hot climates?" Asked Gumball, his interest peaking.

"Yes! Because it's a hot and tropical country, Indonesians are adapted to the heat!" Thunder explained.

"Ooohh..." Was the response Gumball gave, before something popped into his head. "If you're Indonesian, then why is your name Thunder Blade Roachenson?"

"I kinda forgot to tell you the truth, i'm not exactly Indonesian, but i'm half-Indonesian and half-American. To answer your question, i have different names in different countries. In America and other English speaking countries, my name is Thunder B. Roachenson. In Japan, my name is Ken Kaminari. In German, my name is Donner Klinge and in Indonesia, my name is Reva Kilat!" Thunder explained proudly.

"Huh," Gumball muttered, somewhat confused. "How many countries have you visited?" Gumball asked curiously.

"Uumm, maybe 15? I've been to Italy, Canada, England, Japan, Korea, Russia, Australia, Indonesia, Singapore, Germany, Brazil, The Philiphines, Thailand, Malaysia, and China." Explained Thunder.

Gumball had already backed off, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Dude...HOW RICH ARE YOU?!" Gumball asked.

Surprised, Thunder glanced at the feet before shrugging, "I dunno, really rich i guess?"

"Why do i feel that i'm really poor compared to you?" Wondered Gumball out loud.

"Hey, atleast your family has a house and a decent job. Be greatful of that, ya know?" Said Thunder as he shrugged.

"If you're this rich, doesn't it mean your family is like, a royal family?" Questioned Gumball, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the Roachenson's are a royal family, they also have a rich history," Thunder informed.

"Rich history huh?" Muttered Gumball.

At last, they made it to the school. Thunder was the first of the two to enter the school as he sighed in relief due to how warm the interior of the school is. Gumball stood there next to him, they exchanged looks before nodding and continuing their walk to their lockers. Multiple students passed them, lockers creaking, multiple steps could be heard, a group of students were gossiping or having a conversation, some students were talking louder than they should have. It's a perfect recipe to annoy Thunder, and enough to declare this day going from mediocre to a bad one.

 _What a great start._..

The two eventually made it to their individual lockers. Thunder decided to take off his jacket and scarf due to the school already being warm and put them in his locker before taking out his books for the first period, which was math. He sighed before thinking about the materials he will learn in that period, not to mention how hard it was to ignore Ms. Simian's constant yelling. Thunder closed his locker before meeting with Gumball again to get going.

"Uugh, why math?!" Complained Gumball.

"Don't worry, i'll help you later," Thunder reassured the blue cat.

They both got into class and took their usual seats. The students slowly arrived before the class started. Ms. Simian arrived at the class with her usual grumpy expression, she glared at all of the students before taking her seat as she took out the math book and began the first lesson.

 ** _A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER, FIRST PERIOD HAS ENDED_**

Ms. Simian sighed in relief as she dropped herself of her seat before taking a sip of her coffee. The students packed all of their books before leaving the classroom. Thunder and Gumball, as usual, walk together to their individual lockers.

"So, what's next period will be?" Gumball asked.

"History," Thunder answered.

"Ooh, i wonder if the Roachensons will be our next material!" Teased Gumball sarcastically.

Thunder shrugged it off as he was the first one to get to his locker. Gumball continued walking to his locker as Thunder opened his. He put his books inside before taking another set of books out. He closed it and sat down on the floor before gazing on the ceiling. He began to think.

 _Is my family's history that rich? I only know that the Roachenson's are a huge family, but does it have a huge history too? And are we that important?_

He shook his head so the thoughts would vanish before standing up, and walking to class to begin second period. Thunder met Gumball again as they walked together to the class.

"What if your family is actually our next material?" Gumball guessed, though questioned by arching an eyebrow at Thunder.

"Hmm... i would be surprised." Said Thunder, answering Gumball's question as he rubbed his chin

"That's the lamest answer i got from you," Gumball retorted as Thunder put his palm on Gumball's shoulder before electrocuting him.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"For being stupid."

They got into the class and sat down onto their seat as usual. The other students arrived as well as Ms. Simian. She got into her seat and took out her history textbook.

"Alright, you brats. Open chapter 15 or else," Ms. Simian ordered.

The students opens their history textbook and flipped the pages until they have reached chapter 15. They inspected the chapter's title before staring at Thunder.

"Uuh, Gumball? What did i do to make them stare at me like this?" Asked Thunder in confusion in a nervous tone.

"I think it's because the chapter is all about your family, the Roachensons," Gumball answered, before muttering. "Luckkyy..."

Ms. Simian stood up and walk towards the chalkboard as she began to look at the chapter, "Now, we're going to learn about the royal family of the Roooo..." She read the name of the chapter as her eyes widened before looking at Thunder. She glanced at the chapter again before glancing at Thunder again. A sigh has escaped her lips and her position slumped.

"We're going to learn about the new brat's family..." Ms. Simian announced with little to no excitement.

Feeling interested and curious, the other students looked at the chapter before scouring the pages for information about Thunder's royal family. Meanwhile, Thunder put his head down on the table with an embarrassed expression on his face

"This is going to be interesting."

 ** _HOURS LATER, SECOND PERIOD ENDED_**

Thunder immediately ran away from the classroom to his locker as fast as his long legs could carry him, in order to avoid conversations about him. While running, he collided with Jamie in the hallway.

"Hey! Watch it, kid!" Scowled Jamie.

"Sorry i-" Thunder's apology was cut of by Jamie yanking her by the collar and bringing his face close to hers.

"Oh, you're that rich new kid huh? Bet'cha have a reeaally rich and powerful life and i bet you're enjoying all the popularity after that history lesson!" Jamie sarcastically, scoffing.

"I-"

"Why don't i make you more popular by making your face uglier?!" Threatened Jamie as she raised her fist up.

She launched her fist at Thunder's face, intending to injure him. Her fist collided with Thunder's face hard enough, that he felt as if his cheekbone was about to crack and break, blood flew down on the floor from his mouth. Then she goes out for another strike to the face again. Instinctively, Thunder dodged the punch in time before he kicked her in the chin. Jamie's grip on him loosened as he managed to escape. He started running from Jamie, running for his life. A couple of seconds later, he fell down due to the slippery floor, which immobilized him. He looked over to see Tina in the hallway to his right.

"Hey Sparky Boy!" Tina called out before running at him.

Thunder tried to stand up but the wet floor made it difficult as he constantly slipped and fell down. He glanced at the hallway to see Tina only one more huge step away from him. He felt like everything slowed down, Tina and Jamie are almost near him, he closed his eyes in hope of good luck finally reaching him. His hope came true, a blur caught him as he noticed he had been pulled far away from the two bullies. He was startled as he glanced around, only to find a ghost-like white skinned boy. His hair was messy like Thunder's. The boy was wearing an opened gray hoodie with a black t-shirt that had the abbreviation "CA" written on it, with blue jeans and neon-colored sneakers. The boy reached his hands to him as he helped Thunder get up.

"You okay?" the mysterious boy asked.

"I'm fine, my mouth's a bit bloody though..." replied Thunder while fixing his cheekbone and jaw.

The boy sighed in relief. "Name's Cato Anderson, what's your name?"

"Uuhh...My name's Thunder Blade Roachenson..." Thunder stuttered, as he was not used to introducing himself to others.

"What's your REAL name?" Cato asked again. "I mean your royal family name."

Thunder was surprised, he stuttered while muttering nonsense for a second before letting out his real full name. "Thunderbolt Zeus Excalibur Blade Roachenson IV..."

"That's the coolest name I've heard in my life!" complimented Cato with a warm smile.

"I-uhh...t-thanks..." Thunder said quietly.

"So, what happened there?" asked Cato, his eyebrows perking up.

"I was running away from being embarrassed and crashed into Jamie, she teased me and threatened me and then she punched me," Thunder explained.

"Sounds rough," Cato commented.

Loud, booming steps could be heard as Tina and Jamie ran around the corner, coming face to face with the two boys. From the crowd's perspective, it looked like a huge fight between the girls and the boys. The two bullies grinned while glaring at them, while Thunder and Cato stared at them, slightly nervous. Both decided it was time to make a stand as they got into a simple battle stance. Thunder sent sparks flying all around himself while Cato readied up.

"Time for a good old fashion beat down, wimps!" shouted Jamie, scowling, with a look of pure evil on her face.

"Yeah!" replied Tina before roaring at them, causing the very ground underneath them to shudder.

The other students started gathering up around them as some stared in awe when they saw Thunder and Cato's electric powers. Some of the crowd were even taking their phones out and started recording and taking pictures. Thunder glanced at the students before a bead of sweat rolled down to his cheek.

Thunder gulped, before Tina and Jamie rushed them. Cato pulled up his hood before he sped up, running to the side before kicking Jamie in the cheek, Thunder, on the other hand, ran up to Jamie before punching her rapidly with his electricity-covered fist, he switched moves as he began swinging his arms at Jamie, as electricity leapt at her from his arms. Jamie fainted as Thunder glanced to Tina to find her lifting her foot, trying to stomp on him. Before Tina could, however, Cato saved him by pulling him to the side at lightspeed. He speed up to Tina before circling her around, confusing the T-rex. Thunder had a chance, pointing his finger and steadying his arm, he sent a lightning strike at Tina that paralyzing her. Both bullies fell to the ground

"Woo, what a fight!" commented Cato in an energetic tone. "Last time I saw you, you couldn't even shock Tina properly and now look at ya!"

Thunder was now flustered at Cato's compliment to him, "U-uh...thank you!" He got to his feet before he began to pant heavily.

"What's wrong?" asked Cato in a worried tone.

"I'm just tired from using my powers...that's all..." was Thunder's answer as he fell to his knees again.

"THHHUUUNNDDEEERR!" A long and loud voice called, catching the feline's attention.

It was Gumball and Darwin who were running as fast as they could skidding to a halt in front of Thunder. Gumball grabbed both of Thunder's paw before swaying them back and forth with Gumball and Darwin having an amazed and awed expression.

"THAT WAS SOO COOL!" complimented Gumball cheerfully.

"Hey, what about me you guys?" asked Cato, stepping in.

"Cato, you're also cool!" Gumball complimented cheerfully.

"Wait, you know him?" asked Thunder, confused.

"We used to be childhood friends," Gumball explained.

"Before I moved to Florida and then moved back here again," said Cato, finishing the explanation.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL OF THIS RUCKUS?!" shouted Ms. Simian loudly, making everyone flinch.

"Everybody hold on to my hand!" Cato ordered as Gumball, Darwin and Thunder held his arm before they speed up to the entrance of the school. After the dash, the others were normal except for Thunder who was dizzy.

"That was one fast run..." Commented Thunder with a slurred tone.

"You might get used to it, don't worry." Reassured Cato.

Thunder shakes his head rapidly, "Yeah maybe," He said. "By the way, how did you get your powers?"

Cato was surprised a bit, before finally answering his question, "I got struck by lightning once and that's how i got my powers."

"Cool," Commented Thunder, "I got my powers naturally, they manifested when i was 6 years old."

"So, you're new here right?" Asked Cato.

"Yeah, from Florida, and Singapore, and Indonesia," Thunder answered.

"You're from Florida to eh? Nice," Cato commented. "Forgot to properly introduce myself. My name's Cato Anderson, I'm from Malaysia," said Cato as he reached his hand out for Thunder to shake.

"Umm... I-I'm Thunderbolt Zeus Excalibur Blade Roachenson IV, I'm half-Indonesian and half-American, but I was born and grew up in Indonesia," said Thunder.

"That's your real full name?" Reassured Gumball while staring Thunder in awe.

"That's so cool!" Darwin complimented.

Thunder smiled at them before facing Cato. "S-sorry for making you busy-"

"Hey, it' okay. After all we're bros, right?" Said Cato with a smile.

"Y-you mean it?" asked Thunder with a surprised tone, his eyes widening

"Yep, you're welcome bro," Cato said while reaching his fist to Thunder, hoping to get a brofist.

Thunder stared at the fist for a while, before smiling as he fist bumped Cato's hand. "Glad to be here."

 _I made another friend today, looks like this day isn't that bad afterall._ Thought Thunder as he smiled cheerfully.

 **Woo! That's it for chapter 4 everybody! I'd like to thank Fitroz777 for allowing me to use his OC, Cato Anderson. If you're confused about the sudden ethnicity reveal and his family's history, here's some things to clear it up.**

 **-The Roachensons are a magical family from the dawn of time. Their magical powers are elemental, but their main ones are Ice and Electric. The electric powers skipped every 5 generations. Thunder has electric powers and is the 25th generation of the whole Roachenson family, which means he's an important part of the family for the Roachensons.**

 **-Thunder being half-Indonesian and half-American. His father who is American married a beautiful Indonesian woman in well... Indonesia and they had 3 kids, and Thunder is the 3rd child. They were a happy family until Thunder was 4 when his father cheated on his wife with an American woman. His wife gave him the divorce papers and split their duty of taking care of their children. The mother got Thunder's older brother and sister, while Thunder ended up being with his father. He and his father moved to Singapore to send Thunder to school before finally moving to America where his father officially married the woman who is now his mother. Thunder and his parents then lived in Florida where they met Rag and gave him the job as their butler. The parents agreed to send Thunder and his butler or guardian to Elmore in order to make friends and upgrade his social skills as well as his education skills.**

 **-Holy crap did i just made Thunder's whole backstory**?

 **-Thunder's real full name, Thunderbolt Zeus Excalibur Blade Roachenson IV is a very special name. Seeing that he's the 5th generation of the Roachenson family that wields electric powers.**

 **-ThunderBolt and Zeus is electric/lightning related names, seeing that Thunder has electric powers. Thunderbolt being a different word for Thunderstrike, and Zeus which is the greek god of lightning.**

 **-Excalibur Blade is related to how important Thunder is, and how he's seen as the main character of the whole Roachenson family, just like the Excalibur sword which is seen as the important weapon to destroy evil.**

 **-IV is just a random number i made to make him look more rich and royal.**

 **At last, i would like to thank Nomad36 for fixing all of the problems in this story, such as grammar and spelling. Seeing that he's my beta reader and my friend!**

 **See ya later!** **Thunder, outta here!**

 **Thunder (c) me**

 **Cato (c) Fitroz777**


	5. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Heyo guys, Raku/Thunder here with an announcement. Due to the lack of ideas, and me being unable to write really well, i'm afraid i have to quit writing TAWOG Fanfics. Ever since 2018 started, i slowly walked away from the fandom, and i'm thinking of never doing fanart of it anymore. Don't worry, i'm still a fan of the show, i'm just not doing fan-works of it anymore. The reason is that, i wanted to do something more original, the amount of OCs i made is pretty much enough for me to make my own story. I'm really sorry about this, and thank you for all of the support you've given me to improve. Heh heh...sorry guys.**

 **\- ThunderBladeX/ZX (now RakuraiBladeZX)**


End file.
